Mediocrity and Paper Hearts
by hearts.are.for.losers
Summary: Cain's just a little in love. Riff/Cain Fluffy Ficlet


A/N: This is a fluffy ficlet I wrote for English. It was quite fun, really, because I had to write it with Cain as a girl and his name was Leila. 'Cause you can't have a story about two guys romantically in a school's literary magazine. Le sigh. Oh well, I edited it. There might be a lemonized version coming later. ^-^

Story: Mediocrity and Paper Hearts

Song to Listen to: Studying Politics - Emery

Fandom: Godchild

Words: 800

Pairings: Riff/Cain

Warnings: Fluff?

Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild. I own this fic, though, 'cause I'm awesome like that.

Mediocrity and Paper Hearts

It was quite mediocre. The paper heart made him smile, nonetheless. It was nice to know that there really was somebody out there to care for him. When he looked at Riffael, he saw him as perfect – something he could never be. His light blonde hair and bright blue eyes made his heart soar. It made his stomach do those pleasurable back flips. He couldn't say that their love was forbidden, simply because it didn't exist. He was Cain's servant. Cain was his master. Such people didn't form relationships other than that. No matter how hard he tried, or how much he wanted it, he couldn't never really love Riffael the way he wanted to.

It was obvious now, though, that Rfff returned his sentiments. It was Saint Valentine's Day. When he had woken, the tea tray beside his bed, which normally held a glass of water and two capsules of medicine, also contained a small paper heart. A simple inscription decorated the red surface.

_Cain,  
Though we cannot be, I still will  
Riff_

He had to laugh at Riff's gesture. He loved his servant – more importantly, his friend – more than anything in the world. He wouldn't leave him or trade him for all of the riches in the world. Cain sat up in his bed, running a hand through his silken black hair. His message was nothing short of cryptic – exactly like Riff, himself. Smiling, he tucked the heart into his drawer, under the fake bottom. Also in the secret compartment were a photograph of Riff, another note from last Valentine's Day, and a letter from the previous summer, when he had had to go to his ailing mother in Paris. He had missed him desperately during that month.

Yawning widely, Cain moved from her bed and pulled off his pajamas and then dressed himself. Normally, he would have Riff do so, but he felt like being independent. He left his room after slipping his feet into a pair of black slippers. He made no sound in the hallway. Cain turned the corner and ran into a strong, wide chest. He stepped back and apologized quickly, only to stop as soon as he opened his mouth.

There he stood, at least six inches taller than Cain, with a slight blush on his cheeks and small smile on his pale lips. There was a sparkle in his light blue eyes. Riff bid him a good morning and held his arm out to Cain. He smiled shyly and laid a hand on his elbow. He led the young master down the stairs to the dining hall. As they walked, he told him how absolutely beautiful he looked. He blushed, calling him a fool, though not really meaning it. Riff laughed lightly at him and said that he knew that, he just wanted to make it known. They neared the dining hall and Cain let go of his arm, self-consciously.

They stepped into the lavishly decorated, high-ceilinged room. His other servant, Oscar, and his younger half-sister Meriwether sat at the long table. Meri sat to the left of Cain's chair and Oscar to her left. Cain took his seat with a shy smile at Riff, who had pulled the chair out for him. He left to retrieve the food and Cain stared after him. Oscar, being the loudmouth that he was, raised his eyebrows and exclaimed that Cain quote-unquote 'fancied' Riff. Meri smacked him on the head with her napkin and told him to shut up. She was quite a strong little brat, and Oscar knew that; he ducked his head before the white cloth could hit him. Cain told them both to be still.

Riff returned with breakfast and took his seat next to Cain after serving everyone. For nobles, they had a humble existence. Cain was the Earl Hargreaves and lived in a fairly small abode with his sister and four other servants, plus Raff and Oscar. The four had always been great friends and Cain had no other reason to believe that it would ever change. He would go on as if his feelings didn't exist, and so would Riff. Maybe the only thing that could quell their despair was the prospect of one day being able to get away from this place and live on their own.

However, until Meriwether was of age, Cain had to remain the Earl and stay with the girl. Until then, they would share merely a mutual agreement to keep silent the emotions they held. Cain cast a shy glance at Riff for one last time before turning back to his food. Cain noticed Riff smile at him before doing the same. Maybe four more years wouldn't be so horrible for them. If they could make it through this, they could do anything.


End file.
